clubpenguinstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin: The Shutdown
Intro This is like the youtube series, the same story just readable, and changed sooner on.. Chapter 1: What's Left of Club Penguin? Weeks after the global shutdown of club penguin, we see the plaza, once a place of friendmaking and communication, now a meeting of gangs and a killing of penguins. Alas, we see 2 thugs beating down a penguin, an orange penguin appears and his name reads "Lil Jeffy" a cry for help, but will Lil Jeffy aid a friend in need? It seems Lil Jeffy is conjuring up his plan. *Rumble* It seems Jeffy is hungry. The pizza parlor is right there and alas someone could be cooking up some pizza right now. Jeffy can smell the pizza, he waddles in. The oven looks to be on, some tasty pizza is waiting! Go on Lil Jeffy, the pizza is waiting! What is it that has left our hero in such a shock? Let's have ourselves a look. NO, IT HASN'T COME TO THIS ALREADY HAS IT? THERE'S SEVERED PARTS OF AN UNFORTUNATE PENGUIN IN THE OVEN.. The sight is too much for Lil Jeffy... He steps back and falls over the counter. He threw up, Poor Lil Jeffy. He came here for a meal and just expelled the last bit of anything he had inside.. Someone else is here... The cannibal? GO LIL JEFFY! Jeffy runs RUN LIL JEFFY! Jeffy runs across the plaza. HE'S COMING LIL JEFFY! HE'S CAUGHT YOUR SCENT. Good work Lil Jeffy you shook him off. The cannibal looks at the beaten and dying penguin. Ah what's this? No no no.. Not again. To my horror, this is a delight to the cannibal.. No order here and there's nothing left for the penguin's survival.. When you must resort to this.. Is it even worth surviving at all? Chapter 2: The Gang The mineshaft as it looks today, no longer being used for mining. Flags have been put up indicating that this area belongs to a gang. The Tuba Gang it would see. The wind howls, mist covering the Mine Shaft. Hey, it's our old friend Lil Jeffy, it appears he's okay! Hopefully he can find some f- Lil Jeffy walks into the Mine-Shaft. No wait, don't go in there. The Cannibal.. He seems to know these flags mean trouble, Unfortunately for Lil Jeffy, The Cannibal leaves, and Lil Jeffy has entered the territory of the Tuba Gang... This may not be so tragic after all, Lil Jeffy takes cover, thinking the cannibal is still on his way. The coast is clear of any obvious danger. 3 Penguins walk out and look at Jeffy. "P-please don't h-h-hurt us. w-w-we didn't k-k-k-know this was yo-o-o-our territory.." Said an old blue penguin. It seems Lil Jeffy wants to address this penguin that he is friendly. Jeffy gave a friendly nod but heard "WHO THE HELL IS THERE!?" Lil Jeffy is startled due to this noise. Wait Lil Jeffy! Those substances belong to the Tuba Gang! Too late, the minecart is already rushing down the tracks, with Jeffy and "The Stuff"! "So, YOU COME ON TO OUR TERRITORY, AND TAKE OUR STUFF!?" Screamed this penguin. He walked out from the dark. He had a black bowler hat and a tuba. 20 penguins followed after him with tubas also. "It's a hard world out there, pal. And that was OUR ticket to getting off this (censor) hole." Someone grab this little blue penguin here. Deal with him. "NOO" Said one of the other penguins who was peach and had the sidetied too. The Tuba Leader spat on her and tripped her up. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! WHEN YOU COME TO THE GANGS TERRITORY, AND TAKE OUR STUFF!" He screamed. "p-please.. n-no.. it w-w-w-wasn't- AGH!!! u-us..!" Said the blue penguin who was currently being beaten. "Yeah right it wasn't you" Said Tuba Leader. "N-NO P-P-P-P-PLEASE... IT WAS THE O-O-O-OTHER G-G-GUY..." Said the blue penguin. "You and this little maroon penguin here BETTER tell me where our stuff went or say goodbye to your blue friend, boys stop hitting him." Said Tuba Leader. He grabbed the sidetied girl's hair and yanked it. "WHERE IS THE STUFF!?" "l-lil.. jeffy..." she angrily whispered. "SO YOU AREN'T GONNA TELL US?" Tuba Leader shouted as he punched the maroon girl penguin. "Finish this little (censored)wad here. THE REST OF YOU, LET'S GO AND TAKE THE LADIES TO THE PURPLE REBELLION, WE HAVE A DEAL TO MAKE." Said the Tuba Leader. Meanwhile, back with our orange hero Lil Jeffy, he was really hungry.. Don't do it Lil Jeffy!.. It seems he is eating the questionable substances. Lil Jeffy seems to be... I can't say it. High.. But Lil Jeffy was too tired to look around and question what was happening. He fell asleep on empty bags. Chapter 3: The Crack It seems Lil Jeffy's journey has come to an end. A group of survivors saw the minecart. They took Lil Jeffy out and brought him to their camp... Jeffy woke up. *rumble* "Ah, you're hungry? Do you want some of our food, stranger?" Said a nice penguin with a shadowy ball on a stick. Lil Jeffy nodded. Jeffy has escaped the Tuba Gang and has found himself a camp with food. Jeffy munched on the meat. But as the light focuses, it seems the survivors are.. eating the equivalent of man's best friend... Meanwhile with the Tuba Gang, they are at the clothes shop, which is in okay shape. "Do you want the ladies or not? We need these weapons, and someone took the stuff. " Whispered the Tuba Leader. "Let's see, mhm mhm. I'd say you'd get the M119 carbine snowball rifle with that one and 20 snowball glocks for your little friends, cause of that one with the brusie." Said the Purple Rebellion Leader. "Good enough to kill the little *censored* penguin who (censored) up the deal." said Tuba Leader angrily. "Let's form together and take out the rest of the survivors here, I heard there's a camp at the forest." said Purple Leader. "Actually, okay. Maybe they're keeping that little penguin there" coughed Tuba Leader. "ALRIGHT PURPLE REBELLION AND TUBAS! WE ARE GOING TO RAID THE CAMP AND TAKE THAT PENGUIN." SCREAMED THE TUBA LEADER. Back at the camp where Lil Jeffy and his new found friends were, Jeffy looked up and still at the peak of his high, he looked at his flippers which were pizza to him, he put them in his mouth and a pizza box formed around him, he was put in a giant oven, where the cannibal watched him as he cooked into a delicious pizza. The Cannibal took Lil Jeffy out and munched on him.. Lil Jeffy snapped out of his high, but didn't see that his friends were eating puffles, nor did he.. Chapter 4: The Sale Ah, the forest, once a place where legend puffles roamed free and the penguins chatted.. Now a camp for a few lowly survivors who feast on puffles.. Lil Jeffy woke up, his high has fully worn off but he saw the terrible truth of what he was munching on this whole time.. Poor Lil Jeffy, hasn't had a break from the horrors of the shutdown. He realised what he had done, what he had eaten that was fueling his body right now. He ran from the camp and tried to get to the puffle hotel but saw The Cannibal, staring into the sky. Maybe those puffle eaters weren't so bad after all, considering they didn't eat their fellow friends. Lil Jeffy looked in the hole where he crashed out of. "Lil Jeffy, whatcha lookin at?" Said the leader of the camp. Lil Jeffy quivered. The Leader pulled the minecart out, the substances were inside. "Why did you keep this from us? We will rule the island with this, we can sell it to someone and get everything we need, weapons, food, clothes" Lil Jeffy stepped back. "EVERYONE, Look at this. Lil Jeffy found us some stuff." Said the leader. Everyone woke up and they went to the snow forts, seeing a penguin with a black hoodie. "Yo, what's this s'posed to be foo'?" He said. "Oh nothing, just a little sale." Said the leader. "You can't sell this foo' it' tha' Tuba Gangs stuff." The penguin replied. "No, It's ours, Isn't it Lil Jeffy?" Said the leader. Lil Jeffy cowered. "Hey, LIL JEFFY!? Nah, NAH!" YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT LIL JEFFY, HE BROUGHT DOWN THE WHOLE CREW OF TUBAS BY HIMSELF" Said the penguin. The Leader of the camp's eyes widened. The Penguin's men came out, all of them had snowball pistols in hand. "MEN. GET YOUR WEAPONS!" SCREAMED THE CAMP LEADER, The survivor camp pulled out pistols, rapid snowballs flew around the snow forts killing one another penguin. "LIL JEFFY! THIS IS ALL ON YOU! GET BACK H-" said The Leader as he was shot in the head, his eyeball popping out... Chapter 5: The Traitor The Tuba Leader looked at the leader of the purple rebellion. "You're telling me one of your troops SPOTTED OUR STUFF?" he said. "Yes actually and you know what. You're pathetic, you get your maximum security base broke into, and then you get the stuff stolen." Said the leader of the purple rebellion. The Tuba Leader grabbed him by his head. "THE GANG HAD ORDER YOU P*SSY, You know he broke in and supposedly attacked someone then stole the f**king stuff." The Tuba Leader screamed. He put his flippers around the purple rebellion leader's neck and tightened his grip. "ANYBODY ELSE GOT ANYTHING TO SAY!?, HUH!? I AM OPEN FOR QUESTIONS! AND YES, YOU WORK FOR ME NOW." THE ANGRY TUBA LEADER SCREAMED. The Tuba Leader went behind the changing room curtains, with one of the ladies from before. "So you're not mad for killing that blue penguin from earlier?" The Tuba Leader asked the girl. "Oh no he was just someone who was keeping me safe.. But now I have you for that.." She replied. "And that girl who's hair I pulled." Tuba Leader asked again. "No no, I don't care about her either.. Didn't you hear..? She tried to fire up the pizza parlor to kill that guy with the skull mask who was supposedly feeding on the poor penguins who went in there and the cannibal kicked her into the gas puddle and she burned alive, as well as the pizza parlor going up in flames and exploding." She replied, again. "We don't have to work for him, he strolled in here and took our leaders life and forces us to work for him?" Said a purple rebellion member.. Chapter 6: The Agent Someone walked into the clothes shop and asked for the Tuba Gang Leader, he walked out from the curtains and looked at this man with an army behind him. "We offer help to bring down Lil Jef-" The Penguin said as he was interrupted "Done" The Tuba leader said. "Sir, we have reports of Lil Jeffy and some kind of EPF agent in the puffle hotel." Said a troop from the other penguin's gang. "Let's go there then, with my troops and yours, but first.. I have something else to tend to." The Tuba Leader said. Meanwhile, we see two penguins next to a campfire in the Hidden Lake, they are both red and have black toque hats on, they have tripped out eyes like Lil Jeffy's when he was on the high, it seems the minecart from the Tuba Gang base is next to them, tipped up with the bags of stuff out. Only a few bags remain, and the high scumbags are looking around, the stuff burning on the campfire, smoke coming out making them high. The Tuba Leader storms up to one. "You're late for b-band practice 'foo" one said. "W-wait.. You're that tuba gang guy.... .. Do y-you want some of the stuff?? T-there's o-o-o-only a little b-b-bit l-left 'foo- I I mean s-sir.." The scumbag cowered. "WHAT THE HELL?" The Tuba Leader screamed as he grabbed the scumbag putting his face in the fire. "SMOKE IT UP, Seems too hot, LET'S COOL IT OFF" He screamed again while putting his face underwater, drowning him. Meanwhile, our friend Lil Jeffy is stuck inside the puffle hotel, cowering for his life. Suddenly, a flap in the floor went up and an EPF agent climbed out. "Ah, a fellow survivor... I've been here waiting for someone to find their way i-" The Agent said as he was interrupted by The Tuba Leader "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, GIVE US LIL JEFFY AND YOU JUST MIGHT LIVE, WE ARE ARMED AND READY TO SHOOT IF NOT." "... Why does this man hate you so, anyhoo let's barricade the door so they can't get in..And maybe,, Maybe we'll have a fighting chance." The Agent told Lil Jeffy. Chapter 7: The Ambush "We must ambush them somehow, If you can help me we can create a rifle and get them from the rooftops" said the Agent. Jeffy nodded. "GET THE F(FISH)K OUT OF THERE NOW! I SWEAR TO GOD LIL JEFFY WE WILL KILL YOU!" Tuba Leader screams. Lil Jeffy cowered. "My my, it's okay little penguin-" Agent was cut off by "MEA- ME- MOWE-" What is this? A- OH MY GOD- IT'S A POOR PENGUIN PINNED UP TO THE WALL.. "me- jeef? meawaowee pengw JEEEEEEEEef..." The poor penguin moans. "LET US THE F**K IN!" The Tuba Leader screamed. "mee- mea- t- mea- f-d fooo-d mm-" The dying penguin moaned once again. "TUBA GANG" engraved into his stomach. But before the duo can find any sort of weapons the little crew bust in and point guns at the penguins. "Tuba LEADER!? MY LITTLE FRIEND HERE WIPED OUT YOUR ENTIRE CREW WITH A FEW LITTLE MOVEMENTS, WE WILL KILL Y- AAAAAAAAH!" The agent screamed as he was hit in the stomach with a snowball. He fell and smashed his head open on a piece of old floorboarding that was bunched up. "Lil motherfu*king jeffy. I'm going to KILL YOU." Tuba Leader shouted "EY YO LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU WEAK ASS! LITTLE PENGUIN WIPED OUT YOUR ENTIRE CREW, THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMETHIN' SPECIAL!" General #1 of the Purple Rebellion shouted. "So what? THIS LITTLE F*CKER STOLE THE MUSHROOMS, KILLED MY CREW AND MADE THE DEAL WITH REBELS." Tuba Leader screamed back at him. As the Purple rebellion all started to look up, a giant part of the hotel fell on the majority of the Purple Rebellion. Tuba Leader and Lil Jeffy ran out of the hotel, and it all collapsed, a few purple rebellion members ran out, including the General #1. Tuba Leader ran off.. Chapter 8: Revenge The Purple Rebellion dragged out one of their members from the rubble. "No no no... Jackson, NO" General #1 screamed. "I- i- alwa- I alw- Alway- NGHH.. wanted to.. die- wit- so- some herois-m.. I al-always want-wanted.. a her-heroic d-d-de-dea-death." The scout, jackson wailed. "No.. Please, Jackson we said- WE SAID WE'D GET THROUGH THIS AND DO IT TOGETHER! WE- WE LOVED MINING- WE WOULD CONTINUE TO MINE A- AND GET TO THE SAFE HAVEN!" General #1 cried. "Good-goodbye.. You and.. You and the gr-oup Shoul- Should make it through toge-together. I-I'M I' count- o-n y-" Jackson said with his final breath, dying in General #1's arms. "n-no.... JACKSON! NO. NOOOOOOOOOO, NO. PLEASE- AAAAAAGHHHH, NOOOOOOOAAAAAAAGH!.." "nOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAGHH...." Lil Jeffy looked, Another scout was grieving. "So...- w-what now? It's us and Lil Jeffy... the agent knew the truth we co- Maybe he'- WE NEED TO SAVE HIM." The scout said. Lil Jeffy ran over to the rubble of the hotel and tried to lift it. "Here, let's help you." Scout said. "AAAAAAAAGHH.." They all heaved, and some rubble moved. A faint site of a bowtie was visible. "That's his. We're close, I say we do this one next." General #1 said. They all grabbed another bit of rubble. "AAAAAAAGHHH" That too, was moved. The Agent was lay there, his head beat in and a bullet wound in his stomach. "Mean peng- mean peng- mee-" He moaned. "Lil, f*cking JEFFY, And your sad little crew." Tuba Leader screamed. The Tuba Leader starts to beat on the Agent, and pushed the purple rebellion. Jeffy steps back, it angers him to see his poor friend feeling more pain, after suffering head trauma, and being shot.. Jeffy closes his eyes and gets punched in the face by the Tuba Leader. Lil Jeffy is angered even more, and launches himself at the Tuba Leader, throwing punches at his face, hard. "Get- THE- F*CK- OFF -ME!" Tuba Leader screams at him and throws him across the room, while grabbing a hockey stick. "I'll f*CKING BEAT YOU SO HARD, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO BREATHE." The Tuba Leader hits Lil Jeffy in the face, stabbing him with the hockey stick too. Lil Jeffy breathes heavily, and dodges his second blow, grabbing the hockey stick and slamming the Tuba Leader into the floor with it. He repeatedly hits him in the face with it, until the Tuba Leader kicks it away, and pushed Lil Jeffy, Going back to the newly brain-damaged Agent, who is crying. "What the f*ck? You're crying?" Jeffy suddenly gets up, and bites the Leader and spits blood at him, "You little-" Tuba Leader is interrupted as one of the Purple Rebellion members knocks him out.....